Can a Dragon Love?
by Angelina Kight
Summary: Hermione returns as a forth year to Hogwarts only to find that some people arn't as bad as they seem, Will Draco see through the light?
1. Summers End

Can a Dragon Love?  
  
Chapter one: Summers end  
  
As summers end drew near Hermione,as always, prepared early for school supplies. She also plans ahead to meet Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley so they can board the train together. "Harry,Ron, so good to see you guys!" Hermione yelled as she run into them at Flourish and Blots. "Hello Hermione", they said simoutaneously. "Have you gotten all of you books yet?" she asked eagerly, "Nope" they said together again. I swear the both of them are going to end up failing their fourth year because they don't prepare ahead of time, Hermione thought to herself. 


	2. Back to Hogwarts

> Can a Dragon Love?  
  
Chapter one: Summers end  
  
As summers end drew near Hermione,as always, prepared early for school supplies. She also plans ahead to meet Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley so they can board the train together. "Harry,Ron, so good to see you guys!" Hermione yelled as she run into them at Flourish and Blots. "Hello Hermione", they said simoutaneously. "Have you gotten all of you books yet?" she asked eagerly, "Nope" they said together again. I swear the both of them are going to end up failing their fourth year because they don't prepare ahead of time, Hermione thought to herself. At least they were busy in the summer though, she thought, Quidditch practice for the both of them has given them quite a build, and they have sertanily shot up a few feet during the summer. "Com'on guys, lets have a look at the new brooms" Harry suggested. "But Harry you don't need to, you already have the fastest broom anyone can get, no broom can beat a firebolt!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't get to excited Weasly, you might have an accident." A fimilar cold voice said to them, they turned to see Draco Malfoy, but he indeed was not the boy Hermione remembered, blonde hair slicked back, ice blue eyes, he must have had Quidditch to deal with in the summer to because his robes did not hide his wonderful build. "Back off Malfoy" Ron retorted. "Im sorry I don't listen to Weasles" Draco smirked.


	3. Pushing things aside?

> > Can a Dragon Love?  
  
Chapter one: Summers end  
  
As summers end drew near Hermione, as always, prepared early for school supplies. She also plans ahead to meet Harry and Ron in Diagon Alley so they can board the train together. "Harry, Ron, so good to see you guys!" Hermione yelled as she run into them at Flourish and Blots. "Hello Hermione", they said simultaneously. "Have you gotten all of you books yet?" she asked eagerly, "Nope" they said together again. I swear the both of them are going to end up failing their fourth year because they don't prepare ahead of time, Hermione thought to herself. At least they were busy in the summer though, she thought, Quidditch practice for the both of them has given them quite a build, and they have certainly shot up a few feet during the summer. "Com'on guys, lets have a look at the new brooms" Harry suggested. "But Harry you don't need to, you already have the fastest broom anyone can get, no broom can beat a fire bolt!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't get to excited Weasely, you might have an accident." A familiar cold voice said to them, they turned to see Draco Malfoy, but he indeed was not the boy Hermione remembered, blonde hair slicked back, ice blue eyes, he must have had Quidditch to deal with in the summer to because his robes did not hide his wonderful build.  
  
Chapter two: Back to Hogwarts  
  
"Are you going to finish your food Harry?" Ron asked as they got food off the trolley (obviously their on the Hogwarts express). Hermione's thoughts where buzzing around in her head, she tried to sleep it off the whole way there, because it was only a matter of time before they had Snape to deal with. When they arrived at the school they were starving, "Need food....must eat!" Ron groaned. "O come if it already Ron" Hermione snapped back when all of a sudden---"OUCH!" she screamed...."Hey watch where your walking, Mudblood!" Malfoy had tripped her and her head was now bleeding badly, Ron took her to the hospital wing, but she missed the feast. That no good for nothing PRAT, oooo he makes me sick! Hermione thought to herself as she sat in the bed in the hospital wing all alone.
>> 
>> * * *
> 
> (now this is from Malfoy's point of view as he enters the broom shop)
> 
> "Bloody hell, why does Potter have to have the best broom, he certainly doesn't deserve it...GRRRRRR" Malfoy thought to himself. Hey speaking of Potter there he is, hmm but who's the girl, oh this ought to be good, he thought. "Don't get to excited Weasely, you might have an accident. "
> 
> _what kind of insult was that i can do better!_
> 
> _omg the girls granger....what the bloody hell was i thinking!!!!!_
> 
> Wow she is not the mudblood I remember, he thought, she figure has turned out to be rather slim and sexy i might add, her cloak can not deny that.
> 
> _oh come of it now, off all the people Granger? oh why me?_
> 
> After the long train ride there he hoped he'd bump into her again, there she is, he thought to himself, all mine. No no no wait i can't do this, it would be a disgrace to me family, oh now what do I do? I know "OUCH" Hermione yelled. "Hey watch where your walking, Mudblood!" He sneered at her as he carelessly walked over her bleeding body...
> 
> _oh nice one Draco, you want to impress her so you trip her, great idea, man im losesing it..._
> 
> * * *
> 
> The next day as classes started, no-one in Gyffendor was looking foward to double potions with Slytherin on their first day back..."Just what we need, two hours of Malfoy and Snape Barking comments about us left and right" Ron snapped as Harry and Hermione ran down the hallway so they would make it ontime..... 
> 
> "Mr Potter and Weasely, can you two give me a reason for your lateness?" Snape barked as they walked through the door. "Well sir--" Haryy started but was cut off when Hermione walked in. "Ahh Miss Granger, how nice of you to join us....since you three Gryffendors think you can walk into my classes anytime you want, that will be 10 points each!" Snape shouted as they took their seats. "Nice job Harry, you did it again..." Seamous whispered to him. "All right settle down now class" Snape hissed. "For the first term we will start potion project, I will pair each of you with a partner from your oposite house". "Oh wonderful news isn't it Harry" Ron whispered sarcasticly to him. "Mr. Weasely!" Snape shouted. "Since you seem to be looking foward to this project, prehaps i should pair you first with, hmm perhaps, ah yes Mr. Goyle". Oh and believe me neither of them where happy, but everyone could hear Malfoy howling with laughter in the back of the room. "Quiet Malfoy!" Snape hissed at him. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter, i think you shall do well with Miss Parkison here". Harry's face went pale_...._
> 
> _well at least im not with Malfoy... _
> 
> Harry though to himself, but hearing Malfoy once again howl with laughter from Snape pairing, and even though Malfoy is Snape Favored student, Snape must have been in a bad mood because of what happened next.....
> 
> "Well well well, Mr. Malfoy, getting a kick out of my pairing today?, well why don't I pair you with, perhaps Miss Granger...."Snape scowled, Malfoy went emotionless, his face paler then ever.
> 
> _Great now i have two work all first term with this mudblood and pretend i don't give a damn about her....ok j-j-just try to act normal and it should go smoothly...._Malfoy thought to himself.
> 
> Harry glanced over to read Hermione's expression, at first it looked like she was blushing, after all she did notice Malfoy's brilliant build before, did she not? But then again, after second thoughts popped into her head, her face went whiter then Malfoy's.
> 
> _Oh god please don't let this be happeneing....ok well lets face it he DOES have a brilliant build----what am I saying? Is this not the boy who consistetly calls me "mudblood" and who cannot walk past me without commenting me on my family or friends...pull yourself togeth Hermione...._she thought.
> 
> ok well i'll write more later...send me idea's of what i should have happen, and for those of you that DID review...thank you!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Chapter three: pushing it aside?**
> 
> ok so after Snape paired everyone with the person they practicly loathed, Snape basicly started a miserable first term. "Goyle, that bloody pig!, of all the Slytherins!" Ron exclaimed as they walked out of the great hall "yea well at least you don't have Pansy, she's up their with Malfoy, following him eveywhere, ha i think she'd die if Malfoy ever got a girlfriend, not that he ever would" harry said as ron and him howled with laughter, Hermione was trailing behinde.
> 
> "Like to repete that Potter?!" they heard a sharp voice call
> 
> oh great ron and harry are thinking, just what we need.....
> 
> "Well i don't see you with a girl, famous harry Potter, can't even get a girlfriend...and you blame me, maybe i don't want one...keep your mouth shut about things you don't know" Malfoy scowled but stopped to see Hermione standing there
> 
> _ok here's your chance Draco don't blow it!_ he thought....
> 
> "hey mudblood, how's the project coming?" he sneered. Hermione shot him an ugly look and replyed "im doing half of the work, and if you better do the other half!" she said cooly and walked off
> 
> _god i did it again, mayb i can prove myself to her, yes i will, wait NO she's a mudblood and a GRYFFENDOR! there's nothing whorse then that! o great now what...._he thought
> 
> * * *
> 
> _stupid Malfoy, thinks he can get me to do the whole damn project will he? well hes got another thing coming!_ Hermione thought to herself as she headed toward the school Library to start on her potions project, bcz she soon would have many more...
> 
> * * *
> 
> (later the next day)
> 
> "Draco!!!!!!!!!" Pansy yelped in her gayish tone...oh god what does she want now....Draco thought to himself as she sat on his lap, "get off of me Pansy!" as he nugged her off of him, "im eating can't you see?" he yelled
> 
> _Bloody girl, her name even means gay...._he thought to himself again, just as he saw Hermione walk through the doors of the great hall, she appreared like she had been awake all night long working hard and had just woke up to get alittle sumthing to keep her going, coffe probably Malfoy thought as he couldn't help but check out her ass....but just as he did so she turned her head and noticed him, but before he had time to turn his head away "Draco!!!" Pansy cried again "Pansy for the last time LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted as he got up and left the great hall, with all the Slytherins staring at him from behinde....
> 
> leave reviews and i'll make morechapters but i got camp this week so i'll wirte more on sunday when i get back....


	4. Chatper 4: unforgiven Love

> > Chapter 4: unforgiven love  
  
(later that day)  
  
Hermione sat in the Library getting her potions project done when Ron and Harry walked in,  
  
"hey Hermione" harry said "hey harry" "how's the project coming, with er, Malfoy and all..." "don't bring him up.... Please!" "ok ok ok, need alittle help though, I mean its not like he will..." "no thanks harry im capable of completeing my own work...."  
  
Harry and ron got up to leave...  
  
Ugh harry's right, I think I'll go to bed, Hermione glances at the clock and relizes that its almost 11, o great, thanks to Malfoy im up late working again when hes proabaly with Parkison...ugh he makes me sick. Hermione though....  
  
Hermione got up and left the room, when he got halfway to the Grffendor common room her bag ripped..."aw shit, now look what happened bcz that dirtbag didn't do his half of the work...UGH!" Hermione said to herself...  
  
"I'll have you know I did my half of the work Granger" a cold voice said "Malfoy what do you want?"
>> 
>> Hermione snapped "talking about me to yourself in the halls, I'd take points if I could"
>> 
>> "unless you forgot, I am a perfect to!"
>> 
>> "perfect maybe but pureblood no, you're a filthy mudblood and you always will be, now your contaminating my air, so watch where im walking..." Malfoy snapped as he walked away  
  
Hermione was accustomed for him to be calling her mudblood but never in that manor, she ran off toward the commom room crying...
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> (Draco's POV,point of view)
>> 
>> ugh i finally finshed half of that mudblood's project, why did i even bother to do it, its not like i have feeling for her.....god Draco snap out of it...hey look their she is, i wonder what she's doing up this late...
>> 
>> ..."aw shit, now look what happened bcz that dirtbag didn't do his half of the work...UGH!" Hermione muttered..
>> 
>> _ha stupid girl does so much work her bag rips constantly...._Malfoy though
>> 
>> but he couldn't help her body figure as she bent over....
>> 
>> _whoa, didn't see that coming..._Malfoy thought as he watched he bend over and up...
>> 
>> _ok don't say somthing stupid this time!_ he thought...
>> 
>> "I'll have you know I did my half of the work Granger" he said
>> 
>> "Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione snapped
>> 
>> _ok, donot' say someting STUPID!_
>> 
>> "talking about me to yourself in the halls, I'd take points if I could"
>> 
>> "unless you forgot, I am a perfect to!" Hermione said
>> 
>> _god your messing up the moment!, com'on Malfoy you can do this!_
>> 
>> "perfect maybe but pureblood no, you're a filthy mudblood and you always will be, now your contaminating my air, so watch where im walking..."
>> 
>> Malfoy turned the corner and leaned against the wall...as he heard Hermione run of crying the the other direction....
>> 
>> _great just GREAT! i made her cry....well my dad will congradulate me but....ugh this isn't working..._Malfoy thought as he headed toward the Slytherin common room...


End file.
